


Bonding time

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Charlotte spend some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding time

‘’Kate, honey, go. I am serious. Please go outside.’’ William was sitting on the couch, cradling Charlotte in his lap. Kate stood in the middle of their living room at Amner Hall and George was tugging at her arm. He wanted her to come play with him in their garden. But Kate found it hard to be physically apart from her new baby daughter and had trouble leaving her out her direct sight. When she thought about this rationally, she knew she should get out and play with George, but her heart spoke otherwise.

‘’No discussion,’’ William said. ‘’I know you feel guilty and awful, but you will thank me for this later. I’ll watch you two from here. Take here outside, Georgie.’’ Kate gave him a weak smile, which William couldn’t define. It was either an thank-you-for-forcing-me or an i-can’t-kill-you-in-front-of-George kind of smile. But William was happy either way because it made Kate go outside. And she wouldn’t actually kill him. William sat down next to the window, hugging Charlotte to his chest and tried burping her. Kate had just fed her. After this, he pulled up his knees and let his daughter rest against his legs. This way he could look at her perfectly.

‘’So, it’s just me and you know, isn’t it, little princess.’’ He smiled at Charlotte, who looked back at him with bright blue eyes. She had Kate’s hair, but his eyes. He softly tickled her belly a little, which made her wriggle a bit. William leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. After William had watched Kate and George play on the lawn for a while, Charlotte got a bit fussy. William stood up again and gently rocked his baby back and forth, while pressing her tight to his chest. Soon, Charlotte was quiet again and her eyes were dropping. William spoke to her softly.

‘’It’s okay, sweetie, you can go to sleep. Daddy is here to look over you and keep you warm. Don’t worry, nothing can happen to you right now. You’re safe, completely safe in my arms.’’ Charlotte had fallen asleep by now, but William just kept talking, hoping the soft drum of his voice kept her asleep. Kate and George were shrieking with joy outside, so William worried this noise might wake her up again. ‘’Please keep sleeping, beautiful. You need your sleep to grow into a tall, gorgeous young woman, just like your Mummy. Oh, please, look like your Mummy.’’ William pondered on that for a while. ‘’But not too pretty, can we make a deal on that? Because then you will attract all kinds of guys whom I have to give the talk to, who aren’t worthy of you by far. You only deserve the best, sweetie. But if you do attract some stinker, you have to know Daddy is here to protect you. I’ll always protect you, Charlotte.’’ Still rocking his daughter back and forth, William noticed Kate was standing in the doorway. With a shock he realized she must have heard his whole speech. He blushed, but Kate, on the other hand, smiled. Quietly, as not to wake her sleeping baby, she walked up to the two of them.

‘’Your amazing daddy is right, sweetie,’’ she whispered. ‘’He’ll always protect you, as he always has protected me.’’

William and Kate looked at each other. The emotion in their eyes couldn’t do justice to what they both were feeling right now, but they knew they didn’t have to say it out loud. They could see it in each other’s eyes.


End file.
